one night with you
by shel
Summary: phoebe meets a plastic surgeon who reminds her of cole 'niptuck' crossover...
1. part one

CHARMED "One Night with You" 

by shel

© september 2003

_disclaimer__:_

_the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders.  christian troy and the mcnamara clan belongs to ryan murphy production, shephard/robin company, and possible other copyright holders. All characters belong to their original creators. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.  i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__:_

_pg-13_

_summary__:_

_forced to attend a medical convention for research, phoebe has a fateful encounter with a plastic surgeon…_

_timeline__:_

_six weeks after season 5's finale, 'oh my goddess'…_

_archive__:_

_please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes__:_

_just a little something that came to me the night after 'nip/tuck's 5th episode, 'kurt dempsey,' aired…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…___

****

**_Part One_**

"Dammit, Jason," Phoebe practically shouted into her cell phone, "this wasn't part of my job description!"  She immediately felt the eyes of those milling around the entrance to the ballroom turn to her.  She immediately turned away and sought out the nearby, emptier, corridor that lead to the payphones and restrooms.  "Sorry," she muttered into the phone, "I didn't mean to shout."

"Just give me a minute," Jason's sleepy voice replied.  "Where are you again?"

"Sorry," she apologized again as she let out a deep cleansing breath, "I forgot about the time difference…again."  She glanced at her watch and calculated sixteen hours ahead.  "Oh, Jason, it's two-thirty in the morning…I am so sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."

"'Sokay," he replied in the midst of an obvious yawn.  "Isn't the convention over? I thought yesterday was the last day."

"Time difference.  Yesterday for you, today for me," she sighed.  "I've gotta go in and mingle one last time for breakfast and then hear one last address.  But this convention killed my whole weekend and every one of these guys I've met thinks he's God.  Please…This whole weekend's been a waste of time."

"Why do you say that?" he asked while the line crackled.  "You've needed to expand your base of professional contacts and this medical convention taking place in San Francisco was the perfect opportunity.  I told Elise it would be a great idea for you to attend and make new connections."

"Wait a minute, you told Elise?" She grit her teeth and accused, "You're the reason I've been stuck here? Do you realize this was the first weekend since Leo left that Piper hasn't asked for my help with Wyatt and the first weekend that she's ventured out of the house on her own with him? Or that this's the first weekend Paige hasn't needed my help with some sort of household organization project or job hunt? Did you ever think that, for once, I might've had plans of my own?"

"Sorry, honey," was his patient reply, "but I'm only thinking of you.  Some of your recent columns could've used some references to actual medical treatments.  It's not that your advice was bad, but professional examples would've made your advice more credible."

"Didn't realize my column made the papers in Japan," she grumbled.  She turned slightly and realized most people had already entered the ballroom for the breakfast.  "I have to go," she curtly told him.

"Great," he muttered, "now you're mad.  I only have your best interests at heart, Phoebe.  I care about you.  Both personally and professionally."

"I'm not mad," she replied through clenched teeth.  "Breakfast is about to begin."

"To hell with your bagel," he growled in a more alert tone.  "Tell me why you're mad."

"Fine," she snapped, "next time you want me to go somewhere or do something for my column, you talk to me about it.  Don't ever make decisions for me through Elise.  I lived through that once, I won't lose control of my life again."

"Whoa," his voice crackled over the line, "how'd we get back to your ex again?"

"Leave Cole out of this!" she demanded.

"I didn't bring him into this," he informed her, "and I'm beginning to wonder if he isn't the real reason you're still there instead of being here with me."

"I told you why I needed to stay here for now," she told him in a suddenly quiet tone, "and I thought you understood.  My mistake.  Sorry for waking you, Mr. Dean.  It won't happen again."  She disconnected the call even though she heard the beginning of his outburst.  She shoved the phone back in her bag, spun around, promptly collided with a solid figure, and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Sleeping with the boss is never a good idea," a deep voice chuckled as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"Same goes for eavesdropping, buddy," Phoebe retorted as she got to her feet.  She glanced up at the tall handsome man standing before her, gasped in shock, and took a step back.  "Cole!"

**********          ***********          **********


	2. part two

**__**

Part Two

He shook his head and smiled down at the petite brunette. And his smile broadened appreciatively as his eyes traveled down her well-toned body and back up again. "No, Christian," he corrected and offered her a hand, "but for you I'll answer to Cole."

"What the hell kind of game is this?" she whispered in fear as she took another step back. Then, a little more boldly, she stood her ground and demanded, "Why can't you stay dead? Why can't you leave me alone?"

The smile faded from Christian's face when he realized she was truly upset by his appearance. "Sorry," he politely apologized, "you've obviously mistaken me for someone else." He turned to go but was stopped when she grabbed his arm. A tight grip so he spoke to her a little more forcefully, "Look, I said I was sorry."

"You always think that's enough," she accused and didn't ease her grip. "Like saying I'm sorry' will make all the pain go away."

"Sometimes it does," he quietly told her while he pulled her hand off. "Sometimes it's the only thing left to say, left to do." For a moment, she seemed at a loss for words so he properly introduced himself, "Christian Troy."

His name sparked new anger within Phoebe. For a moment, he had seemed so genuine, so like the Cole she fell in love with, so much so that she'd almost believed she'd made a mistake. But the name was too much. "Real original, Coleloved your monogram that much?" She ignored his look of surprise and ranted, "Look, I don't know how you escaped that other reality and I don't care but I swear that if you don't flame, blur, or shimmer out of my sight within the next sixty seconds, you're gonna wish you'd stayed dead the first time you were vanquished."

"Look, sweetheart," Christian began in a concerned tone tinged with some frustration, "why don't you sit right there in that big comfortable chair? I'm gonna go into the other room and bring back a friend. You can talk to her and you'll feel much better. Believe me, she's got an open mind and will entertain just about any new and different idea."

"Why you" she sputtered. "I'm not the one who's crazy!" Phoebe quickly drew back her right arm, made a fist, and connected with his jaw.

Taken by surprise, Christian fell back into the chair and rubbed his jaw as he stared at her. She was seething and he couldn't help but smile. Those were definite sparks coming from her. "For such a tiny thing," he teased as he got to his feet, "you pack a wicked fist."

Phoebe couldn't stand it. That he should act as though nothing was wrong between them and have the nerve to call her crazy was bad enough. But what galled her the most was the attraction she felt for him and that her body was all but ready to jump him and make wild passionate love to him right there in that lobby. But she refused to give into her feelings and, instead, with a choked cry, pulled back her fist again.

This time, though, Christian saw her move and dodged aside just as her fist came flying at him. Unfortunately, it hit the wall instead and he quickly reached for her when she staggered back in shock and pain.

Phoebe held her hand and caught her breath as white lights flashed across her vision. She felt two arms support her and guide her to the chair. "God, it hurts," she whispered as she collapsed into the soft cushions.

"Let me see," Christian requested while he knelt before her.

"Get the hell away from me," she demanded in a pained voice. "Haven't you hurt me enough for a lifetime?" she wondered as tears of pain streaked her cheek.

"Look sweetheart, I'm a doctor," he calmly informed her, "and you might've just broken your hand. Now, let me see it."

"Go to hell," she hissed as she cradled her injured arm. Unfortunately, the movement nearly made her faint and she reached out for him. "Cole" she whispered as she managed to grab his jacket lapel. 

"Dr. Troy, is there a problem? Can I help you?"

Christian looked up and saw the young blond clerk from the hotel's reception desk. He grinned while he recalled her very helpful, very pleasant, wake-up call the day before. She smiled in return and he said, "Actually, you can. Teri, is it?"

"Tara," she pleasantly corrected.

"Tara," he apologized, "this young woman has hurt her hand." Tara showed immediate concern and he quickly added, "I'd like to examine it privately. Can you have a bucket of ice sent up to my room along with an Ace bandage?"

"Of course, Dr. Troy," Tara smiled brightly. "Right away. Room twelve-fifteen."

"That's right," Christian nodded. "I appreciate your help," he added with a wink.

"My pleasure," she purred before she turned away.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Phoebe whispered.

"Restrooms are right down the hall," he realized. "Can you manage or do you want me to help you there?"

Phoebe found the energy to slap him in the chest with her good hand but groaned in pain from the action. "I'm talking about you. The way she was all over you without even touching you. And you enjoying every second of it!"

"You sound jealous," he commented with amusement. "And here I thought you wanted me dead."

"I'm not jealous," she insisted. "You signed the divorce papers. You're free to have any college grad you want, why should I care?"

"Why should you indeed," he smiled as he repeated her words. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" she asked with confusion when he stood.

"My room," he answered. "I meant what I said," he added when he saw that spark return to her eyes. "I do want to look at your hand unless, of course, you'd rather me examine it here in the middle of the lobby." He thought he saw a glimmer of fear flash in her eyes so he quickly promised, "I'll get you a different doctor if you'll feel more comfortable."

"She called you Dr. Troy," Phoebe whispered as it dawned on her that she truly might've made a mistake.

"I told you," he patiently re-introduced himself, "my name is Christian Troy. I'm here attending the convention."

"A doctor? I suppose that's different than lawyer," she muttered as she desperately clung to her suspicions. "Fine," she agreed, "take me to your room." She let him help her up and muttered under her breath, "More private for vanquishing."

*********** *********** **********


	3. part three

**__**

Part Three

Christian pointed to the bed and ordered, "Sit."

In spite of her pain, Phoebe stopped short and refused, "I won't be ordered around like some dog."

"Then stop acting like a bitch," he retorted. He regretted his harsh tone when he saw pain flash across her face. He watched her shoulders slump for half-a-moment before she recovered. She was nothing if not determined to be strong in front of him. "Please," he held out his hands in mock surrender.

The throbbing in her hand was spreading up her arm and she found her energy quickly waning. Not even nine in the morning and she already felt like she'd gone ten rounds with one of those wrestling demons from hell. Just as she was about to answer him, the room swam around her eyes and she swayed.

"Hey, you okay? Here," he guided her to the nearby desk chair, "sit down. Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths." He waited patiently while she complied and then knelt in front of her. He carefully took hold of her hand and said, "Let me see your hand."

"Still think you're a doctor now?" she questioned half-heartedly and tried to ignore the gentleness of his touch. And tried not to let it remind her of how good it was before.

While examining her fingers, he asked, "Can you move them?" She groaned as she wiggled her fingers ever so slightly and he nodded, "Good." He continued his examination for a few more moments before he looked up at her, satisfied, "It's not broken but you should still have it x-rayed to make sure. Right now, though, I want you to keep it in ice to reduce the swelling."

Suddenly, Phoebe was terrified of being alone with him. She couldn't even look him in the eyes, afraid she'd still see the desire. She needed help so she timidly requested, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Relieved the fight finally seemed to have left her, he asked, "Will you be okay by yourself?" After she nodded, he told her, "I'll find out what's holding up that bucket of ice." He sighed when she silently entered the bathroom and he wondered how he wound up in this predicament.

Phoebe, meanwhile, closed the door behind her and turned on the faucet full blast. She looked down for her bag and realized she left it on the chair. "Dammit," she swore softly. If she couldn't call her sisters the old-fashioned way, she'd try the next best thing. "Leo!" she hissed while she looked up. "Leo, get down here!"

"Ice and bandages just arrived," Christian's voice announced. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Fine," Phoebe lied, "I'll be right out." She cradled her arm and felt tears stinging her eyes. "Leo, please, I need you!" She waited but the blue and white sparkles never appeared and she dejectedly shut off the faucet and opened the door.

"Sit," he said before he hastily added, "please." Once she sat in the desk chair he carefully placed a bucket of ice in her lap. On her own, she lifted her hand and he guided it into the bucket and cautioned, "It's going to be cold, try not to jerk your hand." She nodded and he saw her mouth clench when her fingers touched the ice. Then he reached over to the desk and brought a glass of ice over the bucket. She looked fearfully at him and he apologized before he covered her hand with the additional ice cubes. She nearly jumped out of the chair and he dropped the glass in order to restrain her. To his surprise, she didn't even cry out. "You okay?" She nodded but stared at her hand and he continued, "I'd like to --"

Phoebe glanced up when he suddenly stopped speaking and realized he was frozen in place. "Cole?"

"Oh my God!" Piper ran over to her sister's side, "Phoebe, what'd he do to you?" She touched Phoebe's injured arm and apologized when Phoebe yelped. "Honey, how'd this happen? How'd Cole come back?"

Phoebe stared at her older sister in a daze. "How'd you know where I was? I forgot to take my phone in with me."

"You called for Leo," Piper softly said.

"He didn't come," Phoebe tearfully told her. She suddenly realized Piper wasn't alone. "Chris?"

"I got your call," he answered. "Looks like you're stuck with me instead."

Phoebe glanced from Piper to Chris, "Sorry, guess you'll have to be a little more patient with us getting used to Leo's new job."

"He's not around anymore," Chris responded with disappointment, "and I get that it's gonna take time but you're gonna hafta start trusting me. I won't be any good to you if you don't call for me when you need meTell me what's up with this guy and how you hurt your hand. Did a demon attack?"

Phoebe stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" She looked at her sister, "He's kidding, right?" And she repeated herself when she focused on him, "You are kidding, right?" Back to her sister, she asked, "Didn't Paige catch him up on the basics of our lives? How can he not know Cole?"

"Calm down," he told her, "I know all about Cole Turner, ex-demon Belthazor, ex-Source-of-all-Evil. What I want to know is what you're doing in this hotel room with this guy."

"Why don't you tell me?" she snapped. "This is Cole Turner, ex-demon Belthazor, ex-Source-of-all-Evil." When Chris shook his head, she grew more annoyed, "You think I don't know my own ex-husband, the love of my life? Let me tell you something, Mr. I-wanna-be-the-Charmed-Ones'-Whitelighter, I know ev--"

"Pheebs," Piper quietly interrupted as knelt next to her sister, "it's okay, we'll get through this together."

Phoebe shook her head. "You don't understand," she whispered, "it's gonna happen. I saw it and I'll lose myself all over again. I'll hurt you and Paige and Wyatt and --"

"Shhh," Piper caressed her sister's cheek, "you're not gonna hurt anyone. We'll just find out what Cole's after and we'll take care of him. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

*********** *********** **********


	4. part four

**_Part Four_**

Phoebe shook her head and let her sister wipe away some of her tears.  "I saw it, Piper."  Her sister looked at her with confusion and Phoebe admitted, "For three weeks, I've been having this recurring dream."  Piper was about to interrupt but she shook her head, "I saw us together.  Me and Cole."  She gave a sideways glance to Chris before she concentrated on Piper again and whispered, "In bed."

Piper awkwardly hugged her younger sister with relief, "Oh, sweetie, it was just a dream.  Of the past or maybe, maybe, of what might've been.  It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of it.  You and Cole had a very special, very powerful, love and it's only nat--"

Phoebe pushed Piper back and interrupted, "It wasn't a dream, Piper.  It was a vision and you know I've had them before.  I'm telling you that's what it was.  It's going to happen and then I won't be able to resist staying with him.  You know I won't."

"Hate to burst your sister-bonding moment," Chris interjected and spoke to Phoebe, "but for it to be a vision of the future, the guy would have to be Cole and, since this guy's not, your sister's right and it was just a dream.  Can we go now?"

"Not now, Chris," Piper ordered with annoyance.  "Phoebe, what exactly did you -- Wait a minute, what'd you say?"

Phoebe's stomach was doing flip-flops and she knew it wasn't because she hadn't yet eaten breakfast. "Of course he's Cole," she told Chris.  "Look at him.  He appeared right behind me when I was on the phone and he knew exactly what buttons to push and how can I be so attra-- he, he has to be Cole."

"Has to be?" Chris pointedly questioned.

Piper glared at him, "Chris!"

Properly chastised, Chris softened his tone, "I'm a Whitelighter, Phoebe, your Whitelighter.  I never sensed you in any danger and, the instant I saw him and Piper called him Cole, I checked him out.  He's not Cole, I promise." 

Phoebe choked back a sob and tugged on her sister's arm with her good hand.  "He said he was a doctor.  Christian Troy."

"Not very original," Piper skeptically commented.

"Nevertheless," Chris added with renewed frustration from her lack of trust, "he is telling the truth."

Phoebe shamefully confessed, "I didn't believe him.  Oh, God, Piper, what've I done? I hit him."

"And if Paige had come, you'd probably have already vanquished him.  An innocent," Chris reproached.  "Maybe you'll learn not to act so rashly and not to --"

"That's enough," Piper demanded, "you've made your point."  She acknowledged her sister's stricken appearance with another awkward hug.  "You're doing so great, sweetie, and this's all a completely understandable mistake.  Y'know, there's a saying that everyone in the world has a double and I suppose the same holds true for --"

"I was wrong," Phoebe suddenly admitted.  "I was too blinded by fear and lo--  I was just wrong."  She looked at her sister, "You'd better unfreeze him and go."

"As soon as Chris heals your hand," Piper assured her.  But Chris shook his head and she asked in surprise, "Why not?"

"She wasn't hurt by a demon," he replied simply.

"Technically, no, but," Piper considered, "she thought it was Cole and was afraid of the trouble he could cause.  You didn't know him.  He lost his mind in the end, there's no telling what he'd do.  Phoebe acted quickly and the only w--"

"Chris's right, Piper," Phoebe quietly interrupted.  "I was aiming to hit Cole, um, Christian, and he dodged me so that I hit the wall instead.  I can't ask Chris to heal something caused by my own fear and stupidity."

"Well, let me take you to the doctor then," Piper reluctantly agreed.  "You need to get that hand looked at."

Phoebe indicated to the frozen Christian, "He doesn't think it's broken and wanted me to get it x-rayed just in case but I can't suddenly disappear on him.  Besides, I've still gotta attend this morning's last lecture."

"You can't be serious," Piper gasped.  "You're hurt, Phoebe, you can skip the lecture.  Get to the doctor."

Phoebe shook her head, "I got into it with Jason a little while ago about this convention.  Besides, the ice has helped.  At least the cold's numbed my hand that it doesn't hurt as bad.  I'll just pop a couple of Tylenol and I'll be fine."

"Phoebe," Piper said suspiciously, "what's going on in that head of yours? You're not getting hooked on this guy are you?"  Phoebe didn't answer and Piper exclaimed, "He only looks like Cole, you don't even know him!"

Phoebe looked tenderly at Christian and reached out to touch his cheek, "Look at him, Piper, he's so mu--"

Piper reached for her sister when Phoebe suddenly gasped and caused the bucket of ice to fall on the floor.  "What is it? What'd you see?"

Phoebe took a few deep breaths before she answered, "He's in trouble, or he will be. Chris's right, he --"

"As I live and breathe," Chris muttered.  "So to speak.  I certainly never expected to hear that from a Charmed One once, much less, twice in the same five minutes."

Phoebe ignored his verbal jab and told her sister, "Grams always said everything happens for a reason.  Christian Troy is an innocent and I think I'm supposed to save him."

***********          ***********          **********__


	5. part five

**_Part Five_**

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked her sister while she stood in the open doorway to the hall.  Maybe this guy wasn't Cole but she still worried about her sister.  They'd all been hurt by Cole, Phoebe especially, and she had been fighting her feelings for so long, Piper didn't know how much longer she could stand it.  "Will you be okay?"

Phoebe still felt the shame of her mistake and looked down.  "He probably already thinks I'm crazy but I have to help him."

Piper reached out for her sister and hugged Phoebe tightly in her arms.  "I love you, sweetie.  I'm just going back to check on Wyatt and then Chris will orb me back here."  She felt Phoebe's head shake and pulled back, "Do you promise to call me as soon as you've told him?"

Phoebe nodded and kissed her older sister's cheek, "Thank you, Piper, for believing me, for protecting me."

Piper caressed her sister's cheek and promised, "You and me, sister-day, this week, no excuses."

Phoebe smiled shyly and agreed, "I'd like that.  I've missed that."

Piper grinned, "Me too, Pheebs.  We'll eat out and shop and talk.  Really talk.  Now go on, sit down, so I can unfreeze him."  She waited for Phoebe to retrieve the bucket of ice and sit in the chair before Christian.  She glanced back at Chris who waited patiently behind her in the hallway.  "Call me and we'll come and get you," Piper reminded her sister as she used her power, unfroze Christian, and quickly and quietly closed the door.

Despite her readiness, Phoebe was still startled when Christian suddenly continued speaking and she knocked the bucket off her lap.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked in concern as he quickly gathered the ice cubes back in the bucket.  He gently placed her hand back in the ice.

"Do you believe in magic?" She suddenly felt uncomfortably guilty under his tender touch.

"What, like magical love," he wondered in surprise, "or the whole witches-flying-on-broomsticks thing?"

Phoebe shook her head.  She saw the disbelief in his eyes and knew the conversation would only go downhill from there.  "Never mind."  She made a move to get up but he held her in place.  "Look, I've already caused you enough trouble," she apologized, "I really should go."

"But you're hurt," he commented and mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot.

"And it was my fault," she acknowledged as she stood.  "You should get back to the breakfast.  The lecture starts in," she checked her watch, "about a half-hour."

"Forget the lecture," he recommended.  "I've heard Martini speak," he assured her with a groan, "and it's not even close to my bedtime."

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle, "Is he that bad?"

Christian grinned, "I heard he once cured a test group of insomniacs within ten minutes."

Phoebe smiled but immediately remembered where she was and reached for her bag.  "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Wait," Christian reached her before she got to the door.  Her brown eyes looked back at him with what seemed to be a mix of fear, expectation, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.  "You need to have your hand x-rayed.  Let me at least take you to the hospital."

Phoebe shook her head.  "I've already inconvenienced you enough.  I've got my car.  I can manage.  If not, I can call my sister."

He couldn't figure her out but he still wanted her and Christian shook his head in frustration at his own inconsistency.  "I can take you," he insisted.  "I feel partially to blame.  I obviously pushed you too far when you were upset."  She was about to protest so he quickly added, "Besides, you have to tell me why you asked about magic and, somehow, I think that's going to be very interesting to hear."

Phoebe knew she didn't have much of a choice.  She had gotten that premonition for a reason and had no right to ignore it.  With a sigh, she fished her cell phone from her bag with one hand and called Piper.  To her surprise, she got the answering machine.  Piper was probably busy checking on Wyatt.  "Piper, it's me.  I hurt my hand and am going to the hospital for x-rays.  Dr. Christian Troy from the convention is taking me so you don't have to worry.  I'll call you later.  Love you." 

"Everything okay?" he wondered.

"Got the machine," Phoebe murmured.  Just then her phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

"What do you mean he's taking you to the hospital?" Piper's voice shouted through the phone.

Phoebe grimaced and held the phone slightly away from her ear and tried not to notice Christian's amused grin.  "It's okay, Piper.  I'm okay."  She heard Piper's deep cleansing breaths and assured her sister again, "I'll be okay."

"Did you tell him?" Piper calmly asked.

"Not yet," Phoebe answered with a glance towards Christian.  "It wasn't the right time."

"Find it, Phoebe," her sister's tense voice ordered, "and get away from him.  I don't want him dredging up all the bad memories for you."

"He won't," Phoebe replied less confidently.  "I need this, Piper, I can't explain it."

"Sister-day or not, we're going to talk," Piper gently insisted.  "You need to talk."

"I know," Phoebe whispered.  "But so do you," she added and quickly disconnected the call before Piper could respond.  "C'mon," she told Christian, "I'm ready."

***********          ***********          **********


	6. part six

**__**

Part Six

"Do you ever stop?" Christian complained when he let Phoebe back into his hotel room. He was tired and hungry and his patience with her was growing thin.

"Do you?" she retorted. "There it is," she announced when she spied her cell phone on the floor near the desk. She bent over to pick it up, "I told you it must've fallen out of my bagGreat, battery's dead. Piper is so gonna kill me."

Christian, however, was paying more attention to her well-toned muscles that were revealed from the slit in her skirt than to her words. She was suddenly standing before him and he didn't bother to hide his satisfaction.

"Stop it," she demanded. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked in feigned innocence even as he took a step closer to her.

"Like you're about to devour me," she nervously replied. The look in his eyes, so much like Cole's before they were about toPhoebe pushed Christian back, "I have to go."

"Before dinner?" he asked when she reached the door.

"With me as the main course?" she sighed with her hand on the door's latch. She turned around. "Aren't you sick of me yet? Your whole day was ruined because of me. Why do you want to have dinner?"

"Because I'm hungry," he shrugged. 

"I'm sure Tami from the front desk would be more than happy to accompany you," she sarcastically suggested.

"Teri," Christian nonchalantly corrected, "works the evening shift."

"It's Tara," she nearly screamed. "You can't even get that straight! God, it's pathetic the way they fawn all over you."

"They?" he wondered with a grin.

"Don't tell me you weren't turned on by the way all those nurses kept looking you over," she snapped. "Three times in fifteen minutes, you were asked if there was anything they could do for you. I'm surprised you didn't ask that last one, the redhead, for the supply closet."

"No need to get nasty, sweetheart," he glowered. "What about you and that doctor? That slit of yours didn't open wide by itself every time he walked by."

"How dare you!" she shouted. "I'm the one who was hurt and you could barely keep your hands off that blond who only made it worse when she was busy watching you instead of what she was doing to me."

Christian laughed, "Dr. Foster was just being friendly. Professional courtesy, you know. You sound almost jealous."

"I have to go," she insisted and turned around again.

"What about dinner?" he asked again as the door was opened.

"Look, I am really sorry about today," she apologized again without facing him, "but dinner isn't a good idea. We barely got along today, why not salvage what's left of the evening?"

"I'm a glutton for punishment. Besides, baby, you intrigue me," he smiled as he pushed the door closed, turned her around, and caused her to back up against the door. "All your talk about premonitionsI want to see more," he whispered in her ear.

"You want too much" she whispered but couldn't stop herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And, as he groped her body and her hands quickly maneuvered the buckle of his belt, a voice in the back of her mind warned that this was her dream coming true. This man. Not Cole. But Phoebe buried that tiny voice and, instead, invited Christian's probing tongue into her mouth.

*********** *********** **********

As his breathing returned to normal, Christian smiled at the woman beneath him and carefully slid off to her side. "If that was my punishment, I'd almost hate to see a reward from you," he teased.

But Phoebe rolled over, unable to face him. "More than you could handle," she lightly said.

"Somehow, sweetheart, I doubt it," he considered with a grin. "But how about if we find out?" He reached over and brushed her cheek and was surprised that his fingers were damp. She was crying. "Hey," he teased, "my reputation's on the line. Women may cry tears of ecstasy with me but never sorrow."

Phoebe snorted softly and wiped her eyes. "First time for everything," she informed him. But she didn't turn over. He wasn't Cole. She hadn't believed he was. Not really. But with all that she'd still hoped. And now, in spite of how satisfied Dr. Christian Troy could leave her, she knew he wasn't Cole. And, to her surprise, it hurt.

Suddenly, he felt defensive and accused, "Hey, baby, you wanted this too. I didn't imagine your body's reaction to mine."

"I didn't say you did," she quietly agreed, "and I know what happened here was mutual. You don't have to worry about a lawsuit or anything."

"What did he do to you?" Christian softly asked while he wondered if he should touch her.

Phoebe stiffened and tried to sound normal when she asked, "Who?"

"Your ex," he replied patiently. "The one I look like. Do you feel guilty because he didn't satisfy you like this?"

"Get over yourself," she snapped and quickly turned over to face him. "Cole satisfied me in ways you could never imagine."

"Then how," he asked as he ran a gentle finger along her shoulder, "how did he hurt you? Did he abuse you? Hit you?"

"Of course not," she responded tersely. She was offended he could even think she would settle for someone like that. But then she remembered that Christian was a stranger who didn't know her at all. "He loved me," she whispered instead, "that's all he did. He loved me."

Christian shook his head and admitted, "I don't get it."

"I don't suppose you would," she commented as she wiped away a few more tears.

"Another insult," he sighed. "No wonder he left you."

"You don't know anything about it, about us," she snapped and abruptly sat up.

"If he loved you like you say," he responded as he also sat up, "then he wouldn't have left on his own and you wouldn't be so bitter so you're the one probably at fault."

"I gave up everything for him," Phoebe said through clenched teeth and gathered the sheet around her, "and it wasn't enough. Don't you get it? Our love wasn't enough to save us. To save him."

"Maybe you didn't give him a chance," he pointedly stated. "To hell with this," he muttered as he threw off his cover, got up, and stalked to the bathroom, "more proof why love isn't worth it."

"But it is," Phoebe said sadly to herself, "it is worth it." Feeling as though she'd lost her innocent in an unexpected way, she left the bed and entered the bathroom. He turned in the shower and glared at her. "Love is worth it," she promised, "and one day you'll see when you're faced with making a choice. A choice between your happiness and hers. And you'll choose hers because you love her and, in spite of all the pain you'll feel, all the pain you'll both feel, you'll think it was worth it because you love her and you gave her what she needed even though it wasn't what either of you wanted."

"Another prediction?" He frowned at her but his tone wasn't as angry as before.

She shook her head, "Not like the one I told you about this afternoon." She turned to go but he called her and she waited.

He reached out his hand through the gap of the shower curtain, "Come on in, no sense in you wasting water in a separate shower later."

After a slight hesitation, Phoebe dropped the sheet and joined him. "Bet the hotel'll be sorry to see you go, Mr. Conservationist."

Christian laughed in spite of her jab, pulled her closer, and kissed her lustily under the pounding hot spray.

*********** *********** **********

"That was heavenly," Phoebe sighed as she placed her napkin on her plate and pushed it to the edge of the bed. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." She caught Christian leering at her and she rolled her eyes. "What is it now? Don't tell me I've stroked your ego once again."

He pulled her back, brushed aside her hair, and kissed her neck. "That wasn't all you were stroking an hour ago," he murmured before he nipped her earlobe.

"We haven't eaten all day," she reminded him. She tried to ignore his warm breath on her shoulder so she nudged him away, grabbed both plates, and carried them to the desk. She didn't have to see him to know that his eyes were watching her every move. "You're a real piece of work," she muttered before she turned around and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"So are you," he teased as his grin widened. "Now, come here," he ordered. He saw her resist and admitted, "Truce. I only want to wrap your hand again. It's a good thing I called for one this morning because the bandage from the hospital is still soaked."

"And whose fault is that?" she retorted even as she returned to the bed with the spare bandage and dropped it in his lap. "You're the one who invited me into the shower, remember?"

"And you agreed," he reminded her with a grin as she sat again on the bed. While she pulled the sheet modestly over her breasts, he sighed and unrolled the bandage slightly. He reached for her injured hand and, while he began to wrap it, added, "Maybe you should try accepting some of the blame sometimes." He felt her tense and looked up to see pain reflected in her eyes. Maybe he grabbed her hand too quickly or too tightly. "Did that hurt?" She didn't answer and he realized that it wasn't what he had done but what he had said. "I was only teasing," he tried to assure her when she pulled away and turned from him.

Phoebe nodded and wrapped the sheet tighter around her. She quietly said, "Just hit a little too close to home. It's late, I should go."

"Wait," he began as she stood up and started gathering her clothing, "I do need to wrap your hand."

She glanced at her swollen wrist and shook her head. "It can wait until I get home."

"Phoebe, wait," he apologized, "I didn't --"

"That's the first time you've called me that," she interrupted as she turned to face him. "By name," she clarified. "It's always been sweetheart,' or baby,' but never my name."

"Should I apologize for that too?" he asked in confusion.

"No," she apologized when he took her comment the wrong way, "I just was surprised. It soundeddifferent. Good different." But she didn't wait for a response, quickly entered the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She concentrated solely on getting dressed and was therefore done in just a few minutes. When she opened the door, she found Christian nearly dressed and buttoning his shirt. He stopped when he saw her watching. "Thank you," she quietly said as she grabbed her bag, "for everything today."

"Come here," he told her as he picked up the bandage from the bed. After she quietly sat, he knelt before her and silently, and efficiently, wrapped her hand. 

When he was done, she looked at him and reminded him, "I'm never wrong with my premonitions. Whatever you may think of me, no matter how crazy you think I am, just remember what I told you."

Christian nodded and sighed, "A short, fit, bald man with tattoos all over his upper body with a huge bodyguard type companion. And I told you I don't know anyone by that description."

She shook her head and insisted as she stood, "I know it's out of context but I saw you strapped to a chair and he was injecting you over and over." He stood before her and she gazed up into his eyes, "Promise me you'll be careful." He was about to retort and she begged, "I'm serious, Christian."

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I think that's the first time you called me that." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and continued to smile when he added, "By name, I mean."

She didn't smile but suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him. When they opened their eyes, she quietly said, "Goodbye."

Unsure why his heart tightened at the thought of her leaving, he hugged her. But the need to lighten the moment grew so he whispered in her ear, "If you ever want to be nipped or tucked, you've got my number."

"Oh, that I do, Dr. Troy," Phoebe chuckled with relief as she pulled away. "You might want to consider," she suggested as she walked to the door and opened it, "that it's poor practice to sleep with your patients."

"Another prediction?" he asked as he turned her around.

"Nope," Phoebe shook her head and kissed him one last time, "just common sense, something you're obviously lacking." She quickly touched his lips with two fingers and seriously told him, "Take care of yourself."

Christian kissed her fingers while they still touched his lips and then took her hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and released it, "You too." She smiled at him and he watched her walk down the hallway and turn the corner before he stepped back inside and closed the door behind him.

*********** *********** **********


	7. part seven

**_Chapter Seven_**

Christian hung the towel around his neck before he leaned back against the headboard and waited for Sean to pick up.

"'Lo?" the sleepy voice answered.

"Matty," Christian realized with surprise, "did I wake you?" He glanced at his watch, muttered a curse, and apologized, "I forgot about the time difference."

"'Sokay, Uncle Chris," the youth responded with a yawn, "I just got in a little while ago.  Barely asleep."

"Late night, sport?" Christian smiled.

"You remember how it was on those summer nights," Matt teased, "or didn't you have them back in the dark ages?"

"Watch it, kid, or I won't bring you any souvenirs," Christian teasingly warned in return.

"I'm too old for that," Matt replied indignantly.  "But Annie might like something."

"Already took care of that," Christian assured him.  "So, things going well with your girl? Vanessa?"

"Yeah," Matt shyly replied, "and I think…well, remember what we talked about before?  I think she might be the one."

Christian smiled and sighed, "Oh to be young and in love…"

"Stop," Matt laughed.  "I'm serious."

"I know you are, Matty," Christian replied with a chuckle.  "You talk to your dad about any of this? What we talked about?"

"Dad?" Matt snorted.  "Please, I'd sooner talk to Mom.  He doesn't have a clue what's going on with any of us."

Christian frowned and sat up a little straighter, "Is something going on at home?"

"Nah," Matt answered, "just the usual.  It's like they're both stuck in some sort of rut.  Even Annie's noticed.  Y'know school starts soon and she's been so excited but it's like he couldn't care less."

"That can't be it," Christian commented.  "This's a big deal for Annie.  Could be the expansion that's got him pre-occupied," he suggested as he relaxed once again.  "There's been a lot to keep an eye on and we've been booked up lately.  It certainly didn't help that I left him alone for this conference.  Don't worry, I'll talk to him when I get back."

"Don't see it'll do much good," Matt sulked.

"Tell you what," Christian offered, "give me a day to catch up and then we'll go out on the Boatox.  You and me."

"Sounds good," Matt yawned.  "But maybe you should take Annie too.  She's missed you."

Christian smiled, thinking of the little girl, "I miss her too.  You tell her I said so."

"I will," Matt agreed.  "So, what's the deal anyway? Not like you to call so late even without a time zone change."

Christian glanced down at the rumpled bed linens and shrugged, "Just wanted to check in."

"It's a girl!" Matt declared in a more alert voice.

"Matt…" Christian warned.

"Oh, come on," Matt whined, "I tell you everything but you never share any stories of your own."

Christian laughed, "You may be the wisest and most mature kid I know but you're still too young for my stories."  He heard Matt's grumble and he chuckled, "She was an extremely attractive petite brunette who was a real witch."

"Man, you sure know how to pick 'em," Matt laughed.  "Didn't you know San Francisco's full of weirdoes? What'd she do, put a hex on you?"

"Nothing like that," Christian grinned.  But, as Phoebe's words of warning suddenly echoed in his mind, he shook his head and advised the teen, "You just stick to the All-American-Girl-Next-Door and leave the weirdoes to me."

"She really got to you," Matt realized in a tired voice.  "Maybe she wasn't a weirdo after all…You need someone, Uncle Chris, don't forget that."

Christian was taken aback by the sincerity of Matt's words and quietly said, "Thanks for caring, kiddo…Now get to sleep.  I'll talk to your dad in the morning."  

***********          ***********          **********

"I know it's two in the morning, Piper," Phoebe softly spoke into her cell phone.  She lit the final candle in the circle on the floor before her, "but this is something I have to do."

"You had a helluva day, Phoebe, and I thought we talked about this when you came home," Piper's sleepy voice replied.

"We did," Phoebe agreed and shivered in the cool mausoleum.  "I'm sorry I woke you when I left but I was finally happy with the wording of the spells and wanted to do this right away."

"You didn't wake me," Piper assured her sister, "because Wyatt got to me first.  Ever since Leo left, he's gotten back into that late night feeding routine."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I know it's hard on you," Phoebe sympathized as she pulled a white crystal from her bag on the floor, "but he wasn't in that stage very long to start with.  He's been such a good baby, I know he'll be back to sleeping straight through in no time."

"Couldn't this have waited 'til a decent hour of the day?" Piper sighed.

Phoebe kissed the crystal before she carefully placed it in the center of the circle.  "I know you're worried but I have to do this," she quietly insisted.  "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Phoebe…" Piper warned.

"I'll be fine, Piper," Phoebe promised as she stepped out of the circle and retrieved an athame from her bag.  "Maybe this'll bring us all some peace."

"I love you, Pheebs," Piper softly told her.

Phoebe smiled, "Love you too."  She disconnected the call, dropped the phone into her bag, and, mindful of the candles, stepped back into the circle, and knelt before the crystal.  Then she nicked the fingertip of her index finger on her bandaged hand and allowed two droplets of blood to fall onto the crystal.  "One for me and one for you," she whispered before she carefully stood and withdrew from the circle.

"Maybe I am crazy," she muttered to herself while she watched the flames flicker.  Phoebe wiped the blade with a tissue and returned it to her bag.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she recited,

_"Spirits of the heavens,_

_crossing time and space,_

_return him here_

_so we may talk face-to-face."_

Phoebe hugged herself as the air grew colder and swirled around her.  A few tears trickled from beneath her closed lids but she didn't wipe them away.  She opened her eyes and was disheartened to realize that the spell hadn't worked.  "At least I tried," she whispered.  She knelt and sadly blew out two of the candles.  Suddenly another gust of wind swirled around her and the rest of the flames were extinguished.  Phoebe closed her eyes as some of the dust from the floor had irritated her eyes.  She muttered a curse and rubbed them.

"Phoebe?"

She froze at the sound of his voice and, afraid to look into the center of the circle, opened her eyes and kept her gaze on the unlit candles, "Cole?"

"What's going on?" he asked.  "Why am I here?"

She slowly looked up and saw the crystal glowing brightly.  And then she saw his ghost waiting in the center of the circle. "You're here?" she uttered as she awkwardly stood.  "You're really here?"  She automatically reached out to touch him but, when her hand slipped through his arm, she sadly admitted, "This wasn't what I planned."

"What did you plan?" he asked in a harsh tone.  "You haven't answered me," he reminded her before he continued, "what, the vanquish wasn't painful enough for me? My spending an eternity alone isn't enough punishment for you? You d--"

"That wasn't me," Phoebe interrupted.  "That was the other Phoebe."  He looked puzzled and she explained, "From the reality you created.  My Paige was caught in it and created the potion with that Piper and it was that Phoebe who threw it.  Not me."

"I didn't think you could do it," he quietly told her.  "I didn't believe you hated me that much."

"I don't," she stated.  "I don't hate you, Cole.  I just --"

"Wanted me dead," he nodded before he turned away from her.

Phoebe reached for him, realized her mistake, and quickly moved around the circle to face him.  "No.  I never wanted you dead.  I just wanted you gone."

"Same difference," he quietly commented.

"No, big difference," she corrected.  "It wasn't working, Cole.  I tried explaining it to you but you wouldn't listen.  We needed to be apart but you kept pushing and pushing until you left us no choice…You killed an innocent…"

"So it's all my fault," he sighed.

"I didn't say that," she told him.  "I don't think I ever said that.  But I don't think I ever acknowledged that I was wrong too.  And that I never accepted my part in --"

"What're you talking about?" he interrupted.  "What were you wrong about? You were right, Phoebe, I'm evil and I always will be.  I was a fool to think any differently.  To believe any differently."

"No, baby, you weren't," she tearfully told him.  "You aren't.  I saw the good in you.  I believed in you.  But it was a struggle for you.  Doing good didn't come instinctively to you and that isn't your fault.  It was the way you were raised and I didn't expect, shouldn't've expected, you to overcome over a century of…"

"Evil," he supplied when her voice trailed off.

"Demonic activity," she suggested instead. "You'd been immersed in that world for over a hundred years, how could you do a one-eighty in just two years without a problem?  I hoped I could be there for you and help you but --"

"You were," he quickly told her.  "You were like a breath of fresh air to me.  Clean air.  Pure.  Phoebe, you opened up a world to me that I didn't remember I was once even a part of.  And I wanted to be part of it again.  With you."

"I tried," she insisted as tears rolled down her cheeks.  "You've got to believe me.  I loved you, Cole, so completely, in spite of your background and against everything my sisters believed.  I thought we could make it work.  I wanted it to work."  She turned her back to him and added, "And when it didn't, I wanted to believe that it had been wrong from the start, nothing but a horrible mistake."

Cole stepped out of the circle and watched, amazed, as his transparent form became solid.  With a trembling hand, he reached out and touched Phoebe's shoulder.  She stiffened and he nervously whispered, "It wasn't though, was it? You don't believe that, do you? You can't…"  She didn't say anything but quickly turned around and hugged him tightly.  And Cole simply enjoyed feeling her in his arms and he wordlessly stroked her hair.  When she began taking deep breaths, almost as though she was inhaling him, he began gently stroking her back.  "It's okay," he murmured over and over.

This was what she'd hoped for.  From the moment Christian Troy had touched her, she longed to be in Cole's arms.   So why did she still have that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach?   She buried her face deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms even tighter around his waist.  Finally, she asked in a voice muffled by his clothing, "What'd you mean before?" 

He paused a moment, unsure of what she meant.  "About what?" he warily asked.

Phoebe pulled back slightly and gazed up at him.  She sniffled and fully stepped out of his embrace.  "Before…You said something about a punishment of spending eternity alone."

"Just what I said," he shrugged.  "It was a rather painful vanquish and I've been alone ever since.  No clouds, no spirits guiding me to the light, hell, there wasn't even any light.  Of course, there were no flames either but I'm not so sure it wasn't still some kind of hell."  His voice softened and he added, "This's the first time I've actually had a form since I…died.  It's just been this blackness and an awareness of who I was.  Nothing but memories of what was."

Phoebe covered her mouth in horror, "Oh God, Cole."  She took another step back, "What've I done?"

Cole shook his head, "You didn't do anything except love me.  You gave me chance after chance.  I just couldn't live up to your…our expectations.  I have…had done a lot in my life that I need to pay for.  I told you once that whatever small amount of good I'd done wasn't enough to balance the scales.  The worst, Phoebe," he caressed her cheek, "the worst of my crimes is what I did to you and put you through."  She shook her head but he insisted, "I should've found a way to tell you.  He wasn't that strong in the beginning and I should've found a way.  But I didn't want to believe it was happening and then it was too late.  I tried to protect you the best I could but it wa--"

"Hush," she gently told him as she placed her fingers to his lips, "I know you did.  Besides, I didn't try hard enough either.  Deep down I knew but I didn't want to believe.  Even then I thought we could find a way.  And we did.  For a few weeks, we did.  For a few weeks we had everything."

"I loved you," he whispered.

"And I loved you," she replied.  She caressed his cheek, "I still do.  And I needed to tell you.  It ended all wrong and I'm sorry, I'm so so--" 

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry too.  But maybe now you'll be able to move on with your life.  You won't have to be afraid of me coming back."

She froze in his embrace and sniffled before she pulled back and said, "There's something you should know."  He looked back at her and she slowly admitted, "There's someone in my life now.  He's a good man, my boss, actually.  His interest in me was just professional in the beginning and I certainly wasn't looking for a new relationship but…"

"One thing led to another," Cole awkwardly suggested.  She shrugged and he merely said, "It's okay, Phoebe, we were divorced months ago.  Hell, I'm not even alive anymore.  You certainly don't need my permission."  She didn't look any less comfortable and he swallowed before he asked, "Do you love him?"

"No," she quickly answered before she looked down to the floor and added, "At least I don't think so.  But," she looked back at him, "he moved to Japan on business for at least six months and I'm not ready to invest in a long distance relationship.  Maybe if he was back home it'd be different but he's not.  Besides, lately I've done nothing but argue with him over the phone so maybe it wouldn't've worked anyway."

"Don't be afraid to love because of what I did to you," he quietly told her.  "I couldn't stand an eternity alone knowing I'd ruined your life.  You deserve to be happy, Phoebe.  To find someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"You did," she assured him in a choked voice before she suddenly kissed him hard on the lips.  She felt his arms pull her tightly to him and she wrapped her arms again around his waist.  "Don't ever think otherwise," she breathlessly threatened, "or I'll have to --"

Cole cut her off with another kiss.  He knew this was good-bye.  They'd said everything they'd needed to say to one another and he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him.  "Thank you for this."

Suddenly feeling calmer than she'd felt in days, even weeks, she shook her head.  "It wasn't me.  I mean it was because I came up with the spell but it wasn't because if I hadn't met him, I'd never've felt the need to do this and --"

"Who," he interrupted, "your boss?"

"Not Jason," she answered, "even though we did argue about you this morning.  He accused me of letting you of standing in the way of -- oh, never mind, it wasn't him even though he may've had a point.  No, it was this doctor I met and --"

"Why," he questioned with sudden concern when he noticed, for the first time, her bandaged hand, "what happened? How'd you get hurt? Are you all right?"

She chuckled somberly, "Just a bad sprain but it was worth it to learn my lesson."  He looked confused and she briefly explained, "He looked exactly like you.  And I reacted rather poorly, I'm afraid.  I was about to hit him for the second time when he ducked and I hit the wall instead."

"Ouch," Cole uttered although he wasn't sure if it was more for the other guy who received his blow instead or for her pain in hitting the wall.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't as bad as the pain I felt when he made me look back at how we ended."  She gazed into his eyes, "Being with him was like being with you again but it wasn't and I --"

Cole raised an eyebrow and repeated her words, "Being with him?"

She squirmed uncomfortably but confessed, "Yeah.  I didn't want it to happen but it was like my mind shut down and all I could think of was you.  I knew he wasn't you, of course, but couldn't help myself and then it suddenly hit me all at once.  That you were gone and I'd lost my chance and I couldn't stop thinking about how I needed him to be you.  So I spent the past two hours coming up with a way to to talk to you to let you know that I understand and I'm not angry anymore.  And that I'm sad because of what we lost and because I miss you and because I couldn't tell you."

"Thank you," he told her as he hugged her once more.  "I think the eternal blackness will be more bearable now."

"No, no more," she disagreed with a shake of her head.  "I'm not sure you've ever been truly free but I think it's the least I can do for you."

"What do you mean?" he warily wondered.

"I love you, Cole Turner," she declared before she kissed him tenderly, "and I always will."

"And I will love you for eternity," he promised in confusion.

"Then let me do this," she requested.  She kissed him one last time before she gently pushed him back into the circle.  Tears streamed down her cheeks while she watched him become transparent once more.

"Goodbye, Phoebe," he slowly smiled. "Be happy…And maybe one day…"

In spite of her tears, she smiled in return, "Goodbye, Cole.  Be at peace.  And maybe one day…"  He nodded and she recited her other spell,

_"Spirits of the heavens,_

_guide him away from the darkness._

_Guardians from above,_

_lead him to peace and rest._

_Cause of pain and sorrow let him no longer be_

_Let my love take him now and forever set him free."_

A wind swirled around her and Phoebe brushed the hair from her eyes in order to watch.

Cole kept his gaze on her as a bright light from the crystal slowly filled the circle.  He silently reached out to her with one hand.

Phoebe returned his gaze and reached out to him.  For a moment, she felt as if time stood still.  They each mouthed loving words to one another before the white light swallowed him.  And, a moment later, the room was dark and Phoebe was alone.

"Not alone," she whispered as she began to gather her belongings.  "You'll always be with me."

***********          ***********          **********


	8. epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

Several Weeks Later

"Pheebs, phone!" Piper shouted as she held the cordless out for her sister.

"Coming!" Phoebe raced down the stairs and accepted the phone from her patient sister, "Thanks." She spoke into the phone, "Why, Dr. Troy, I didn't realize you made house calls."

"I don't," his voice replied with a chuckle, "unless it's under extenuating circumstances. Your sister didn't hear the rest of my comment."

"What's wrong?" she asked instead. "You sound funny. And how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"You should know," he told her. "You're the one with the visions. And isn't the Internet a wonderful tool? You can find just about anyone's phone number."

"Piper," Phoebe called out, covering the mouthpiece with her hand, "remind me to have our number changed." She heard him laugh and then groan and she questioned, "Was it as bad as I saw?"

"Worse," he admitted. "Been like this for a week already. Can barely walk a straight line."

She tried to hold back a chuckle but failed. "I'm sorry. It's not funny, is it?"

"No, it's not," he replied in a distracted tone.

"Are you okay?" she asked more seriously.

"I will be," he replied. "Too bad you didn't see why this happened. Could've saved everyone a lot of pain."

"I'm sorry," she uttered in surprise at his harsh tone, "but it doesn't hap--"

"Sorry," he interrupted. "Didn't mean it like that. Truth is, I'd forgotten all about your vision. Didn't even make the connection until I got home that night and wondered if I'd ever be able again to -- never mind."

"So why are you calling?" she wondered.

"Felt like I owed you an apology," he answered. "I didn't really believe you and I paid the price."

"I'm glad you're going to be okay," Phoebe sighed. "But maybe you'll listen in the future."

"Why?" he asked. "Have you seen anything else about me?"

"No," she assured him. "Hate to hit you, so to speak, when you're down, but I haven't even thought about you since the conference."

"Hmmm," he murmured, "I think I liked you better when you were mad at me for not being your ex."

"You remember that?" she gasped.

He laughed, "Not every day a beautiful girl takes a swing at you because you look like a man she loves."

"Yes, well" she began.

"So, are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted with a soft smile, "I talked to him and it's okay now. He's at peace. We both are."

Christian was silent a moment before he quietly said, "I'm glad for you."

"Thanks," she shyly replied. "Do you remember what I told you about love and making choices?" She heard him grunt in acknowledgement and smiled, "Well, you just keep remembering it. Love is worth everything."

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart," he said. "Remember if you're ever in Miami"

"And if you're ever in " she pleasantly responded. "Take care of yourself, baby," she teased.

"Sure you don't wanna return the favor and play nursemaid to me?" he joked.

"Goodbye, Dr. Troy," Phoebe laughed.

"Goodbye, Ms. Halliwell," he responded with a chuckle.

__

the end


End file.
